


Good girl

by Spacerogue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacerogue/pseuds/Spacerogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Condesce x jade petplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).



> I hope you don't mind i gave condy a bulge, if you wish i can edit that out
> 
> Paint tool sai crashed a few times while i was making so hard work bruh, is my first time drawing nsfw i hope you like it


End file.
